project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Outlaw System
(This system is unique to Hybrid-Risk realms.) Free For All PvP On Project-Ascension you can engage in PvP against anyone, whether your own faction or the opposing. To enable PvP with your own faction you can use the spell "Criminal Intent" located in the General tab of your spellbook, which is gained at level 20. While someone is under Criminal Intent they may: # Engage in PvP against anyone, whether the opposition is Criminal or not. # Not enter cities. The once-friendly NPCs are now out for your head, and will not let you in until you are no longer Criminal. The Outlaw System Upon reaching level 20 you will be presented with a choice: Depending on the path you take decides what benefits you gain. Whether a No-Risk or a High-Risk, you will be able to become an Outlaw. The Law The Law is a reputation in Project-Ascension. You can gain reputation with The Law by killing Outlaws. You can lose reputation with The Law by killing members of your own faction. You will gain reputation with the law while leveling and completing quests that also grant reputation with Orgrimmar for Horde and Stormwind for Alliance. Any quest that grants main faction rep also grants a % of Law Reputation. This can help offset your reputation if you choose to murder a friendly faction member who really deserves it, or you just need to get it out of your system, but you aren't ready to commit to being an Outlaw. Outlaw Murdering members of your own faction will reduce your reputation with The Law. Upon reaching "Hated" with The Law, you become an Outlaw. Players start at 1500 Reputation, or Neutral, with The Law. Players who reach 3000 Reputation, or Friendly. will earn the Protector Status, while players who fall to 0 or below will become a permanent Outlaw until they can raise their reputation to Neutral again. Here is what the life of being an Outlaw leads: # You may not visit capital cities at level 60, the guards hate you and want your head! However while leveling you are still able to visit capitals. For this reason, your main hub is now Booty Bay. # You can no longer trade with non-Outlaws without being grouped. # You cannot not be healed by non-Outlaws. You can however be healed in a group if the healer is under "Criminal Intent". # You will drop an extra piece of equipped gear in High-Risk. # A buff on your character letting everyone know you are an Outlaw. # Other players in your zone will know what area you commit a murder in if you are an Outlaw, which means Protectors on the hunt for Law reputation will know what area to look for you in. Should you decide this is not the life for you anymore, you have a couple different ways of regaining your trust with society: Pay Your Dues * Pay Your Dues is a quest located in Booty Bay, picked up from Melvin "The Slip" McMullin. It requires a 1 gold bribe to McMullin.You can only repair your reputation with The Law this way one time. Killing Other Outlaws * If you kill other Outlaws without Criminal Intent, The Law will realize you're beginning to want to do good. Get rid of enough Outlaws, and you will slowly remove the burden your name carries. '*Capital Quests '*Only applies to players under level 60 * Completing quests that give reputation with Stormwind or Orgrimmar will grant you reputation with The Law. Keeping the Peace If the life of an Outlaw isn't one that suits you, and you're more of a people-person, you can gain enough reputation with The Law to become Friendly, Honored, Revered, or Exalted. Each of these ranks comes with their own unique buffs just like the Outlaw buff. Exalted * Hand of Justice Revered * Champion Honored * Soldier Friendly * Peacekeeper